


The Great Easter Bunny Debate

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fic Exchange, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spring, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A philosophical discussion of the Easter Bunny is not what Hermione had in mind for her evening. But, Thor has questions.





	The Great Easter Bunny Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathanielCardeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Crossover Universe: HP/Marvel  
> Pairing Options: Hermione/Thor  
> Asking For: Fluff, Humor  
> Scenario: Thor has heard of a creature known as the Easter Bunny, but he's not sure if it is an enemy. It seems harmless enough, but any creature that can magically deliver chocolate to children the world over has the opportunity to be used for evil. Hermione has a surreal conversation, trying to explain...  
> Kinks: Dealer's choice, I'm easy :)  
> Squicks: No squicks, go nuts!  
> Additional Notes: Bonus points for a full blown description of how the Easter bunny could be a vessel for evil... Bonus points for the plan, and also for Tony Stark egging Thor on, and winding him up about the potential for evil
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/27168462918/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Thor looked out at the field and watched rabbits go about their business. How is it possible for one those furry creatures to bring chocolate to the children of the world in only one night? How could a rabbit carry chocolate and baskets? These question had been circling around in his head since Hermione mentioned making baskets for Harry’s children. “I need to get chocolates and baskets at the store today,’” she had said. “The Easter Bunny is supposed to deliver goodies to the children next week and I don’t have the baskets ready yet.”

“Easter Bunny?” he had asked. “What is that? How can a rabbit deliver baskets?” Thor had continued to ask Hermione questions about this strange rabbit. Hermione just shook her head and walked down the aisles of the store, filling their basket with chocolates and small trinkets. She had not answered his questions in the store and she had just laughed at him as she created baskets full of goodies for all the children in their lives. Thor could not get used to some of her strange ideas about creatures that deliver gifts to children during Midgardan holiday. He understood the jolly man at Christmas and the monsters under the bed, but a rabbit that delivered chocolate, he just could not understand.

“Thor, come back inside,” Hermione ran her hand along his shoulder as she joined him watching the sunset. “I promise I am not laughing at you. I forget that you had a very different childhood,”

Thor said and then turned toward Hermione to pull her into his embrace. “I just have trouble imagining one of those furry little creatures from this field hopping around the world to deliver chocolates to children. Flying reindeer helping a jolly elf deliver presents at Christmas I can imagine that. Just not the bunny.”

Thor tucked Hermione’s head under his chin and watched the sun set. “Can you explain this to me without laughing? I am trying to understand things here but I feel like Loki is loose in my head and nothing makes sense.”

Hermione pulled back from Thor. “I promise not to laugh and to answer as many questions as you can come up with. Come inside with me.”

Hermione and Thor walked quietly across the field, back to the Burrow. Thor was still getting used to spending time with the Weasleys. Hermione loved it here and Thor loved being with her when she was happy. He was confused by their traditions and boisterous behavior, but he was learning. The Easter Bunny was just another piece of the puzzle that was life in Midgard

Hermione decided that explaining the Easter Bunny was going to take more than just words. Settling Thor on one of the couches in the sitting room, she went to get her laptop. YouTube was her first stop. There had to be a video or two that would explain the Easter Bunny. After five minutes, Hermione decided she was not going to use YouTube explain the Easter Bunny. There were too many creepy things there. An Easter Bunny with sharp teeth was not the image she needed Thor to have. Time for more research.

Thor was getting restless waiting for Hermione in the sitting room. What was taking her so long? Surely, finding materials to explain a small creature who was supposed to hop around the world delivering chocolates was not the difficult.

“Hermione, do I have to wait for the Easter Bunny to deliver an explanation?” Thor’s impatient voice reached Hermione in the kitchen. “What is so difficult about this creature? Did Loki create it? Do I need to go slay something for you?”

“No, Loki did not create it,” Hermione walked back to the couch from the kitchen door. “I’m just trying to figure out the best way to explain it.”

Setting her laptop on the coffee table, Hermione settled into the couch. Turning to Thor, she grabbed his hands and took a deep breath. “The Easter Bunny is a mythical creature that delivers chocolates and small gifts to children around the world. Traditionally, the Easter Bunny travels the world the on the night before Easter, hiding colorful eggs and leaving baskets for children to collect the eggs in…”

“Hermione, please stop,” Thor interrupted Hermione in the middle of her explanation. “What is Easter? How can a tiny rabbit travel the world leaving eggs and baskets behind in one night? Sounds like mischief cooked up by my brother.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Do you have any traditions that come with the arrival of Spring? Some festivals or traditions that mark the return of green things to the earth?”

“I don’t know that the Hulk has any special holiday. I could try to ask him,” Thor rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Not that kind of green thing, Thor,” Hermione tried not to giggle as she imagined Bruce Banner’s alter ego decked out in bunny ears and a fluffy tail. “The return of green plants and new life to the world around you after the cold of winter.”

“OH... “ Thor hid his grin by pulling Hermione in for a quick kiss. “There is the festival of Ostara. She is the Spring Goddess. Neighbors trade colored eggs as a way to welcome spring and wish prosperity to their friends and family. It usually takes place around the Spring Equinox.”

“That sounds a lot like our Easter,” Hermione returned Thor’s kiss and settled into his lap. “Easter is a celebration of rebirth and renewal for all faiths. Colored eggs are hidden for children to find and small gifts are exchanged to celebrate the beginning of a new season.”

“But the rabbit? A rabbit that hides eggs and delivers baskets full of chocolate?” Thor was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of any creature being able to deliver around the world in one night. “Rabbits are symbols of Ostara because they emerge from their winter sleep around the time of the Equinox and they are fertile creatures…”

Hermione could not stop the giggle that bubbled up inside her. Thor looked even more confused now than he had when he was watching the rabbits in the field beside the Burrow. “Rabbits are swift creatures and the Easter Bunny is a special kind of rabbit,” she continued to giggle as she wiped tears from her eyes. “How do I get you to understand this?”

Thor looked down at the giggling bundle that was sitting in his lap. Who was she and what had she done with his sensible and solid Hermione? “Hermione? What is wrong with you? What is so funny?”

Hermione looked up at Thor’s confused face and continued to laugh. “I promise. I haven't lost my mind. I just had this image of the Hulk in bunny ears and fluffy tail …”

“I was more worried about Loki finding out. A cute creature that slips into everyone’s house under the cover of night to deliver eggs and gifts,” Thor closed his eyes as he imagined the chaos his brother could bring with a creature that looked as innocent as a rabbit. “We cannot let Loki find out about this. The havoc he could bring. People would never suspect the gifts were not good gifts…”

Hermione stopped laughing as she felt Thor tighten his arms around her. “Thor, the Easter Bunny is a symbol of good fortune and rebirth. It is not an avenue for evil. Loki has limits…”

“Have you met my brother? There are reasons why he is known as the God of Mischief and Lies. It is the mischief part that is worrying me right now.”

“Loki is not THAT mischievous or evil, my love,” Hermione kissed Thor on the cheek and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “He may plot and plan to take over each of the nine realms, but not even he has that evil a plan.”

“Just think of the chaos he could create. People would not suspect cute little rabbits hopping into their houses and leaving gifts. Gifts that could turn into snakes or trolls or anything..”

Hermione took Thor’s face in her hands. “Not even Loki has that evil a plan for a celebration of renewal and rebirth.” Hermione kissed him softly. “Your brother will not taint the Easter Bunny.”

“But why do people trust a rabbit? A MAGICAL rabbit to bring treasures and good fortune into their homes? I do not understand this creature,” Thor mumbled around Hermione’s kisses. “My star, do you not see the danger in letting a mythological creature into your home without asking questions…”

“I let you into my home and, according to some, you are a mythological creature…” Hermione stood up from Thor’s lap as she continued to kiss him. 

“But I am a loyal and noble God…” Thor was losing track of this conversation. Kissing Hermione tended to do that to him.

“And the Easter Bunny is a loyal and noble creature,” Hermione grabbed Thor’s hand and began to pull him towards their room. “A bunny who has brought joy and fortune to houses around the world for centuries…”

“But, even noble creatures can be corrupted…” Thor stumbled after Hermione.

“But never the Easter Bunny…” Hermione ran a finger down Thor’s jaw as she turned to close the door. “You, on the other hand…”

“Can be corrupted by a naughty witch…”


End file.
